Consistent with the goals of the NIDCR R21 mechanism, the main objectives of this grant application are to collect pilot feasibility data to support the development of an oral health promotion program designed to be integrated into standard smoking cessation treatment offered through state tobacco quitlines. Standard smoking cessation programs do not address oral health promotion, but there is sound rationale for doing so. First, smoking is a major risk factor for oral and pharyngeal cancers, periodontal disease, and dental root caries;and quitting smoking is an important component of good oral health. Next, increasing smokers'understanding of the risks of smoking and benefits of quitting to their oral health may help reinforce motivation for quitting. Additionally, people interested in quitting may be receptive to making other positive health changes, such as improved oral self-care, so quitting smoking may create a teachable moment to target other behavior changes. Finally, some of the specific behavioral tactics and general health behavior change theories employed to assist people quitting smoking can also be used to promote better oral health, so there may be a synergy in addressing these behaviors simultaneously. Despite this rationale, we are unaware of any existing cessation programs that also address oral health or prior studies which have examined the feasibility of offering this combined intervention. Many prior studies have attempted to promote smoking cessation during dental visits, but we can find no evidence of the converse. As such, this study not only addresses two important issues - tobacco cessation and oral health - it is innovative. The current study is a natural extension or our work in smoking cessation and health promotion research. During this study we will establish the feasibility of offering combined treatment from the perspective's of smokers and state quitline providers;assess the need for improved oral hygiene/ oral self-care and oral health education among smokers;assess smokers'receptivity to receiving an oral health promotion program as part of their quitline services;and create a prototype program which is theoretically-based and acceptable to quitline service providers. As a result of this research, we will gain an understanding of how best to integrate a comprehensive oral health promotion program within standard smoking cessation treatment and lay the groundwork for a future randomized effectiveness trial testing this intervention within the context of state quitline services. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Oral health promotion is an important public health goal. More research has been called for looking at how to best design and disseminate oral health promotion programs. Smokers are at particular risk for oral diseases and are an important target group for intervention. Therefore, it is reasonable combine efforts to promote oral health with smoking cessation. The goal of this developmental project is to conduct preliminary data collection and pilot work to establish the feasibility and acceptability of a combined intervention for smoking cessation and oral health promotion offered through state tobacco quitlines conducted by the nation's largest quitline vendor. This study will lay the groundwork for a future randomized clinical trial in this area.